


L is for the Way You Look at Me

by HARVE5T (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is fuckin Crazy, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HARVE5T
Summary: So tonight was the night Akechi showed Joker what he was really dealing with. A monster. The monster that is Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 17





	L is for the Way You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sex scene is written and just needs to be beta'd I'm tiredd

Akechi had been thinking about him all week.

Akira Kurusu. An unaware second-year high schooler from Shuji academy. He was a reserved boy, one who spoke little, but with volume and had a presence like no other. Akira was enraptured by his presence. More-so due to the fact that Akechi knew who exactly Kurusu was, a Phantom Thief. Yet, Akechi operated under Akira's presumption that he didn’t know. It was a secret that made him hot under the collar. Thoughts of I know something you don’t know, sing song-y voice and all. Every interaction with Akira was painful. Akechi had to pretend to be some goody two shoes high school detective, when he just wanted to grab Akira by the hair and show him what he’s really fucking around with -- things that can hurt him at all the times his guard was down. All the times he let loose in front of him. All the ways he looks at him. With his beady eyes under those dark bangs behind those stark glasses. It should be illegal. But Akechi wouldn't hold him, no.

So tonight was the night Akechi showed Joker what he was really dealing with. A monster. The monster that is Akechi.


End file.
